


spring days

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Quiet, Silence, Tour, Touring, ii, interactive introverts, soft, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: Dan and Phil have a rare day off on tour and decide to go on a walk to get some of the peace and quiet they so desperately crave on this hectic tour. Thankfully, being alone together always manages to calm the two of them down.





	spring days

It was yet another beautiful and sunny spring day. Usually, these types of days were very rare in the UK, but the year 2018 seemed to be an exception. The world just seemed to be a little bit brighter, a little bit happier than usual. This didn't just apply to the weather, but also to Dan and Phil. They had just grabbed some coffee in town and had decided to walk down a road, which had eventually lead them out of town, right into one of the many familiar yet undiscovered meadows. The sun had brightened up their moods instantly and the two of them walked and walked, as the little stones underneath their feet made a soft crunching noise with every step. It was a soft and comforting sound and it made the silence feel even more natural. Their shoulders bumped against each other every once in a while and that was enough for them. Their lives were so hectic and it was great and very much needed to enjoy the silence sometimes. It was an art, to be silent together. Silence is something really abstract. It's something that takes many shapes and forms and it's so special, because it can be interpreted differently by every single person. This silence, however, was definitely a peaceful one. Both men were a bit lost in their own heads, but it would have been a completely different experience for them to walk down that road if either one of them hadn't been there. The peace that nature brought was nice, but not enough. The fact that they got to experience this together was what made this one particular walk so special. Them being together is what made every experience go from enjoyable to being outstanding and memorable. One could argue that when you live together, work together, spend every breathing second together, life becomes repetitive and eventually a bit of a drag. Dan and Phil were the living proof of the fact that that's not true. Not all of their days were noteworthy, but that did not mean that those days were insignificant. Quite the opposite, actually. On those non-memorable days they may not have gone to an event or have seen a movie, but the days they spent relaxing on the couch in nothing but their pants are just as important as the busy days. On those quiet days, the two of them still have a good time. Sometimes they spend hours cooking a fancy meal in the kitchen, but most times they just end up lying on the couch, lazily making out after having drunk a little too much wine. Those days still contribute to what makes their bond so special, though. It's great that the two of them have a relationship in which they don't have to entertain each other or do something exciting every day in order to enjoy their time together.  
Today, however, they are doing something special together. The two of them are on the umpteenth stop of their second world tour right now, and they are truly enjoying the tour and all the excitement it brings, but excitement also needs to be counterparted. That counterpart isn't boredom, but rest and relaxation. They had a day off today and discovering the city with a cup of coffee in their hands turned into a long and carefree walk underneath the pleasant spring sun.

The next time Phil's shoulder bumped softly against Dan's, Dan pulled him back into his side again and slowly let his hand graze down Phil's arm until their hands touched. He linked their fingers together and softly rubbed a circle on the back of Phil's hand with his thumb. Phil was still looking at him and when Dan looked back at him, he couldn't help but reciprocate the soft smile Phil was sending him.

They continued walking for a little while, until Phil noticed Dan was slowing down a little bit.

"Wanna sit?" Phil asked and gestured at the endless amount of grass that was surrounding them. 

Dan nodded, so the two of them strayed from the path, into the meadow until Phil had found a spot he liked. Since Dan was wearing the most expensive jeans he could've possibly bought on the Internet, Phil took off his Topman jacket and laid it down on the ground. Dan sent him a small smile, telling Phil he appreciated the sweet gesture without actually saying something, and the two of them sat down. The jacket was pretty small, so it was a tight squeaze, but they managed to make it work. They always managed to make things work. Phil leaned back a little and let the sunshine wash over his face. This was probably the nicest day he had had in quite a while. Phil had always been the kind of person who really appreciated silence. Dan also liked the quiet, but not in the same way Phil did. Dan had a tendency to let his thoughts get too loud, too overwhelming, to the point where he needed to drown out the silence that Phil adored so much. 

To Phil, silence was vital. He loved talking to people, but enough was enough and he reached that limit of human interaction pretty quickly. The world is quite overwhelming, with all the impressions that you have every day, and after you've had those perceptions you need to process them. That's what the silence was for.

Phil smiled at the thought that he was truly living up to their Interactive Introverts branding. Interaction with their audience was fun and more than important, but the both of them remained introverts who so desperately needed their alone time after every single performance. Thankfully for them, 'alone time' meant being alone together. 

"What are you smiling about?" Dan asked and took the very last sip of his coffee, which had gone cold. He put the cup aside and leant into Phil a bit more, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking," Phil answered in a dreamy, noncommittal way.

Dan seemed to be okay with that meaningless answer. He himself was thinking about stuff too.

The two of them had been sitting there for quite a while now and as the silence stretched on and the sun grew brighter, Phil slowly started to feel himself doze off. Before that actually happened, he asked Dan, "Hey, do you think it's time for us to get back to our hotel?"

"No," Dan mumbled as he pulled Phil down so the two of them were lying down on the soft green grass, Dan's jeans be damned. He entwined their fingers again and nuzzled his face into Phil's neck. "We can stay here for a little while longer."


End file.
